The Moon Palace
by Mistress0Scar
Summary: A single spark set off the powder-keg of war. If you asked either side, it had been coming for a long time. Japan was split into two, dragons and dogs waging war with little remorse. It would take the West years to find that single spark of flame. When they did, however, they realized she had forgotten the mighty love of the moonlight Palace.
1. Month Five

Thoughts? Opinions? Just don't throw tomatoes at me over Blind Love. It's sitting in my files collecting dust and making me hate writing at the moment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _ **Month Five:**_

The clock on the wall ticked away the seconds. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. With each tick, time slipped through her fingers. The whisper of the wind, caused the thin female to shiver. How long had she been here? The darkness numbed her to the passing of time, the only thing that told her that time had no in fact stopped, was that damn clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. All day and all night.

"Little Kagome, are you cold?" a male voice taunted her. The female Kagome glared at the sky, knowing for well the owner of the voice was watching her.

"Fuck off," the female named Kagome muttered. How long had she been in this cold and damp room? She was forced in here at the end of the summer. If she had to guess she had been in the dark for around five months. The air, pumped from the outside, was starting to become harder to breathe. She used to love the cool air, now she cursed who ever thought to create it.

"Itty bitty Kagome," the male voice taunted again.

Kagome clamped her grime covered hands over her ears. Squishing her eyes shut, she began to talk to herself. This was their little game, he would taunt her about food, a nice warm room, and a shower. She would talk to herself, most times reciting stories from her childhood, just to drown out his voice. Today's story of choice was that famed tragic love tale of Inuyasha and Priestess Kikyo.

The story of the half yōkai and the guardian of the Shikon No Tama, had been one of her favorites as a child. She had recited it so much, she had started to create new adventures they had gone on. Today's episode included the nameless male voice and Inuyasha slicing his throat. Kagome imagined the male voice's blood spewing from his neck, the thought caused her to grin and stopped the talking.

The voice never liked her stories, even though she thought they were good. Lowering her hands, Kagome leaned her head back on the cool wall. She involuntarily shivered once more. How much longer would she last in here? Yesterday he kept food from her. Today she got soup if one could call it that. It was cold and Kagome was sure it was dirty dish water. But she drank it anyway. Kagome's left hand ran along her torso, counting the ribs that poked out, and hissing when she got to the last three. They were broken, thanks to the voice's foot. He had been angry that day, she remembered hearing shouting. Then the door to her room unlocked and he had entered. She fought him as he tried to rape her again, she had kicked him in the genitals. That was the wrong move, his temper flared and his foot made contact with her ribs, shoulders, and head.

Kagome tried to run her fingers through her hair, her thin numb fingers catching on tangles and dirt. She had heard from somewhere that prisoners of war were taught to groom themselves while in prison. It was to keep their humanity, or was it their sanity? Either way, it had helped a little bit, but nothing would help as much as a hot bath. If Kagome ever got the chance to take a bath in a hot spring ever again, she would happily slip into the water and n ever come up for air.

Another shiver raked over her skin, causing goosebumps to appear. Kagome's eyes glanced down to where she knew her arm was located, she was unsure what it looked like. She imagined a grotesque scar where the voice had snapped her arm in two. She had felt the bone rip through the skin, she even heard the bone snap. That was a sound she would carry with her forever, that, and the sound of the voice locking the door behind him. The door slamming shut and the lock clicking echoed off the walls, it killed a little piece of her every time she heard it.

"Kagooome," the voice said once more.

Kagome clamped her hands over her ears and began to mutter about Inuyasha and Kikyo again.


	2. Day One

_**Day One:**_

Gone. Missing. His insides burned with anger, his eyes flickered. Gone? How could she be missing, she was home? They had guards, she was safe. He was only gone three days. Missing. No, it couldn't be. His father placed a hand on his shoulder, only to be thrown from his person. The Moon Prince let out a roar that made the walls tremble in fear, the glass of the windows shook under the strain. Had this been why he could not feel her? Suddenly her warmth coursing through his veins was gone. He had assumed she was practicing some of her Miko magic. His mate, gone. The Prince tore from the room, running to the hall he had claimed as his own. He ripped their bedroom doors open allowing her scent to flood his nose. Gone. The scent was stale, days old. Her soothing lavender scent was gone.

"KAGOME!" he bellowed out, once more causing the house to hear his anguish. Claws raked against the stone wall, deep etches left as proof of his undying anger. Poison burned at his throat, his heart hammered through his ears.

"Brother," a voiced called out, forcing the tall figure to turn, whipping his long hair around.

"Inuyasha," the elder male growled out. His eyes demonically red, narrowed at the younger male.

"Sesshomaru, I know you are angry, but-," Inuyasha was cut off by a snap of his brother's jaw.

"Anger does not describe what I am feeling pup. You allowed her to go missing. I trusted you!" Sesshomaru roared, his fingers cracking as he balled them.

Inuyasha was silent, he knew better than to press his brother, even their father sported scars from battles with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha watched as the heir to the Moon Palace paced the marble floor. Inuyasha envied Sesshomaru, they both grew up with the best in life, there was no denying that. But Sesshomaru had obtained the heart of a female that any man would die for. The Moon Princess was human, her skin tinted with the golden hue of the sun.

Her long black hair was worn down and free, unlike many of the women in court. Sesshomaru's heart ached as he paced back towards the window. She loved sitting him down on the bench to brush his hair. He would tell her about the politics of the day as she slid the comb through his hair. Another roar escaped from his chest, telling whoever took her that they would die.


	3. Year Four

Author's Note: Hello :3. I am alive. I have no idea where I am going with this story. -shimmies- I will tell you I changed the title from Unknown to Moon Palace. So there is that. Some chapters will be short and others longer. depends on my muse and no I do not have an updating schedule. Maybe I should start that. Anyone else have good luck with that?

 _Year Four:_

Kagome's partially clothed back was pressed against a cold slick wall. Her head was slumped over, her eyes closed, and she was snoozing lightly. With no light in the cell she had called home for so many years, she has lost track of the time. A small engraving next to her torso showed an abandoned calendar. 400 small marks on the stone wall showed the hope that was lost. How long the snoozing girl had been here, she herself, could not tell you.

The door creaked open, causing her eyes to snap open. Her body tensed against the suppressing aura that entered the room. Death, she did not need to be a Youaki to smell the sickeningly sweet smell of flesh on him.

"Hello, my kitten" his voice dripping into the room like a wave of sickness. He never mentioned the time, not that she cared anymore, but it was to confuse her in the beginning. It worked. She had not known how long she was here or what time of day it was. He would not allow her to bath, he would not feed her properly, nor would he allow her to see the sun. The final straw that broke her was the nightmares. She had dreamed of a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. Her body wanted that man, for whatever reason. Her heart ached to be in his arms again, her lips craved his kiss. She had hidden those dreams away like a precious secret, but it had been a matter of time. He had found that secret, suddenly her dreams turned in to nightmares. The male was killed over and over in different ways. The latest form was by her own hand.

She stayed quiet as he taunted her. Her body grown in protest as he yanked her up from the floor, her skin broke upon his claws. Blood dripped onto the grimy floor, all though she could not see it, she could imagine the bright red fluid mix with the dirt and grime. Poisoned by its environment, much like her. He sneered when he did not get the reaction he desired. His pulsing member went limp, causing him to toss her body against the stone wall. He slammed the door shut, the sound echoing in the room. A small sob escaped her wore throat. She hated that sound, she hated this place, and mostly she hated him. The male who haunted her nightmares. His long hair fluttering in the blowing wind, taunting her with the delicious freedom she craved. Shivering against the stone floor, she drifted off into a nightmare.


	4. Year Ten

Helloooo :3 hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I am writing this from my phone cause I couldn't sleep. So if stuff is off that's why. Sorry!

x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Year Ten:_

He snapped his jaws at the offender. His knuckles cracked aching to rip the throat from her long crooked neck. Yes, the sweet blood of the ridiculous women before him would be satisfying. If only for a single moment.

"Sessho-kun don't be angry at your mother," the female cooed. Her dark eyes dancing in delight.

That stupid bitch! Sesshomaru raged, she dared to call herself a mother?! She had all but abandoned her own son to nannies. Inuyasha had really thought his nurse maid was his mother.

"Izoyoi enough!" Sesshomaru's father snapped, annoyed with the females ramblings. Sesshomaru had inherited a lot from his father. His long silver hair, his facial markings, his eyes. The pair could pass for brothers really. However, the one thing Sesshomaru did not inherit from his father was patience when dealing for incompetent fools.

The Moon General, has stood by as great battles raged. He had held his first mates hand as she drew her last breath. InuTashio was and has been a good ruler of The Moon Palace. Crops had done well the past few decades, the humans under his rule where peaceful, even the lower class had food on their table and wealth in their pockets. It begged to question then, why did InuTashio marry this stupid woman?

Sesshomaru stood from the table and left in a whirl of white, silver, and red. The past six years had left him teetering on the edge of insanity. Once more his feet lead him to the room. The room. It was his room in reality, no! His mind scrabbled at the sudden intrusion of a darker voice. Not your room, our room.

His eyes widened a fraction. How long has his Beast slumbered? Since his mate had been ripped from his home, the beast had paced. Suddenly it had stopped, his darker thoughts retreated. He had thought the strain of the mating mark had sealed the beast away somehow.

I can feel her. She is alive, she needs us. The voice said, cold, calculating, and murderious as it was.

Sesshomaru turned on a heel and walked towards the dinning hall once more. This development was important. As he entered the room, he felt a sudden shock. Like electricity across his skin. The emotionless mask he had inherited from his mother slipped.

His jaw slacked, his hands reached out before him. Sesshomaru's eyes trained on his hands, almost willing them to see the lick of power dancing across them.

"Son?," InuTashio asked. His chopstick and breakfast forgotten.

"I can feel her," Sesshomaru said, his voice in awe of the power he was feeling. It was as if someone had reopened a flood gate for him. He could almost taste her skin, feel her feathery fingers gliding across his skin.

Just then, as if the gods had opened the heavens, a solider raced into the dinning hall. His armor clinking and clanging from his movements. His yellow eyes wide and almost joyous.

"M-my Lord!" The foot solider called out. His chest heaving from lack of air filling his lungs.

"What?," InuYashio snapped, his fangs slightly bared. Annoyance of his morning meal being interrupted so rudely.

The solider ignored the warning. He knew that the information he was about to give would replace the need for a whipping. Hell at this point, the solider knew that the Great Moon General was about to squash their pray.

"We found her!" Funny how a small sentence can make the world stop. Sometimes it is a good sentence like telling a female she is excepting or it could be devastating, like when Sesshomaru was told his mother had passed.

A clawed hand shot out and snapped the solider. Suddenly the joyous man was face to face with the one known as The Killing Perfection. The solider gulped, his eyes trained on the melting hue of red in Lord Prince Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Where?," the raging male snapped, his fang elongating, a feral smile plated on his face. His Inu markings changed, the smooth lines now becoming jagged, as if they were cut into the skin. His eyes fully glazed over in his murderous lust.

"T-T-The Northern boarder. S-S-She was found in some kind of cell," the words stuttered out of the solider. Sesshomaru's grub grew wider as the smell of fear rolled off the man before him.

Ten long years he had waited, he popped his neck in delight. Yes, ten long year had come to an end. His little mate was found. Sesshomaru allowed a howl to rip from his stomach. The sound echoing across the palace walls. It told of triumph and yet it promised pain.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru snapped before dropping the solider and taking off.

The youngest male in the room snapped to attention. His triangle shaped ears flicking to and fro. When his elder brother released the solider, Inuyasha grins. His claws flexed. Ten long years they had waited. They brothers would have their revenge. The Moon Palace shall see the carnage of their rage.

Inuyasha took off after his brother, leaving his mother and father behind. InuTashio roared, sending his sons off with a prideful song. Others in the Moon Palace joined in. Yes, ten long years had ended for those children of the Moon. They would have their revenge, sweet and slow revenge.


	5. Broken

Writing from my phone again. I realize there were a few mistakes in the last chapter so I apologize about that. I'll be fixing them. If you are following Blind Love, I will be posting the next chapter shortly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

She moaned, trying to lift her head. He was mad, she failed to react in the way he wanted. For that he had beat her. She felt her skin stick to the stone floor. Another layer of filth caked her skin. Her labored breath was the only sound she could hear. He had long given up on his clock tactic. She was able to tune out the ticking of time, much to his annoyance.

But today, as he unleashed his anger once more, he told her a secret. His mouth spat a time, a reference for her forgotten memories, a secret only she knew he let slip. She couldn't not remember her life before she woke up a decade ago. It was like a heavy fog had invaded her mind and refused to retreat. All she knew was her name was Kagome. But she has seen hazy pictures that long haired man, the one the voice tortured her with.

Her eyes shot open. The stillness of her personal hell had been broken. She could make out a muffled voice. No! She peeled her head away from the floor. Not one voice, but many voices. "Holy shit," a male voiced hissed out. Her eyes strained in the dark, her swollen tissue making it hard to see who was at the door.Suddenly a light flashed into her eyes. She winced and scrambled backwards away from the offending rays.

"Go tell the Lord General," a second male commanded.

Kagome moved to the corner of her cell, almost as if the light burned her skin.

" put the flash light away!," the same voice snapped. As suddenly as the light illuminated her cell it was gone.

"Lady Kagome," the snapping voice called out to her. She shook her head, hoping they'd leave. Had the dark voice gone through with his promise? Had he let these males in to defile her? To ripe her very soul out of her body? To use her and then erase her from this earth?

"I am Commander Taka," the snappy voice said introducing himself.

He unlocked the door and swung the heavy metal object open. He stepped in, causing Kagome to push herself farther into the corner. He shook his jacket off, and held it out towards her. She looked at it, then at this face. This Commander had purple eyes that where wide apart. His black hair was pulled back out of his face, but Kagome could tell it was long. Neither moved and no one spoke, the only noise heard was the muffled sounds of action far from her cell.

"How do you know my name?" She finally asked, her throat protesting it's use. She had screamed herself raw, like she had everyday she had been here. The muscles were ripped, she knew that much, she had felt when they had given out.

"You are the Lady Princess of the Moon Palace," Commander Taka answered, never revealing the sudden drop in his stomach. His eyes narrowed a fraction as she shifted, cause her hair to expose her left neck juncture. There was the blackened and shattered mating mark of his Lord Prince has placed upon her.

As if something, a worm like creature, had crawled under her skin, the blackened mess moved. Taka has to resist from snapping his jaw, that vile hanyou had tried to break the mating bond.

"The Moon Palace," the words slipped off her tongue. Her heart clenched, confused Kagome places a small hand in the middle of her bare chest. Pain. Agony. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together. Why was she feeling these things?

"My Lady Princess you must be cold, please put this on," Taka said, inching slowing towards her, his jacket still held out. She was completely naked, his yōkai eyesight skimmed over her form. She was malnourished, her skin gray from lake of sunlight. She had cuts of various depths all over her skin. She was covered in filth which smelled like a mixture of her own bodily waste, blood, and the scent of another. Taka bit back a growl. Someone had defiled his Lady Princess.

Lord Prince Sesshomaru will bathe in the offenders blood. Taka has been friends with Sesshomaru for decades. However this last decade had sent the royal yōkai to the edge of no return. Taka had felt a deep sadness for his old friend. To lose ones life mate was a hard loss, it was magnified by the loss of the Moon Palace. Lady Kagome had been well liked with in the western lands, even in the courts of some of the other Lords.

Kagome shakily took the jacket. She slipped her arms into it, feeling the Commander's warmth this clinging to the fabric. The jacket was large, covering her form from prying eyes. She had to roll up the sleeves to make use of her hands, however as her fingers traced a button she stopped. There on the button was a raised crescent moon emblem. She looked down at the button, knowing she could not actually make it out in the dark. A crescent moon, why was that important?


End file.
